


Bitter, Bitter, Sweet

by vanderwood



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderwood/pseuds/vanderwood
Summary: Salah satu ujian kehidupan yang tengah dialami Haechan: harus menjadi obat nyamuk di tengah dua orang yang sedang kasmaran.





	

**Bitter, Bitter, Sweet**  
by vanderwood

 _Neo Culture Technology_ is a brand associated with SM Entertainment,

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

.

.

.

_Don't hold hands, don't link arms, don't hug each other_

_Please, don't do anything._

**(10cm,** _**What The Spring** _ **)**

.

.

"Hyung, _tahu obat nyamuk? Itu lho, yang biasanya ditaruh di pojokan, terus didiamkan begitu saja, tidak ada yang peduli, seperti aku sekarang ini …."_

Biasanya, Haechan tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam, namun untuk kali ini ia terpaksa mengunci mulut dan membatin, bagaimanapun besarnya keinginan Haechan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata barusan. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja Haechan merasa kalimatnya barusan akan jadi sia-sia mengingat 'lawan bicara'nya sekarang adalah Mark yang sedang mengobrol asyik dengan Jaemin, membicarakan hal-hal yang (menurut Haechan, ya) tidak berfaedah seperti berapa kecepatan kelopak bunga sakura ketika jatuh ke tanah atau soal cuaca hari ini. Percuma, mau Haechan bicara seperti apa pun, kalau Mark sedang bersama Jaemin kemungkinannya kecil ia mau mendengar.

Haechan mendengus keras, kemudian menyeruput _melon soda-_ nya. Padahal rencana awalnya mereka datang ke kafe ini untuk mengerjakan PR bersama. Jaemin mengeluh mengalami kesulitan mengerjakan PR Bahasa Inggrisnya, yang diiyakan oleh Haechan. Mendengar keluhan Jaemin dan Haechan — yang notabene adalah junior Mark di klub badminton — Mark menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Tentu saja, awalnya Haechan senang karena akhirnya dapat bantuan, dari _native speaker_ pula. Tapi ia benar-benar lupa kalau Mark sudah bertemu Jaemin, biasanya kakak kelasnya itu suka lupa daratan. Dunia hanya milik berdua, yang lain numpang lewat saja.

Maklum, sih. Namanya juga remaja sedang kasmaran. Tapi tidak adanya tenggang rasa terhadap pihak ketiga, dalam kasus ini Haechan — yang mestinya juga diperhatikan karena bukan hanya Jaemin saja yang kesulitan dalam mengerjakan PR. Dan hei, harusnya kan Jaemin diajari Bahasa Inggris, bukannya diajak mengobrol nirfaedah seperti ini! Haechan sudah berpikir berkali-kali untuk pergi saja, tapi anehnya Jaemin pasti melarang. Ia sudah melakukannya beberapa menit yang lalu, hanya saja Jaemin menyadari dan menyuruh Haechan untuk tetap tinggal. Ujung-ujungnya jadi serba salah. Pergi tak boleh, tetap tinggal pun jadi obat nyamuk.

Haechan akhirnya kembali memfokuskan diri pada PR-nya, meskipun telinga kanannya panas bukan main mendengar percakapan Mark dan Jaemin. Alih-alih fokus mengerjakan soal mengenai _grammar,_ Haechan malah mengomentari dalam hati isi percakapan kedua insan yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

" _Cake_ punyamu enak deh," kata Mark, yang baru saja menyendok _cake earl grey_ milik Jaemin. "Nanti kapan-kapan beli juga, ah."

"Beli untuk hari jadi mau, Hyung?" tawar Jaemin. "Kita beli yang besar terus dibagi dua."

"Wah, iya juga … hari jadi yang ke-100, ya? Itu berapa hari lagi, sih?"

"Hmm, sepertinya seminggu," jawab Jaemin setelah mengingat-ingat. "Harus nabung dulu. Oh iya, _cheese tart_ di kafe ini juga enak lho, Hyung."

Mark mengangguk-angguk. "Um. Aku juga suka. Untuk hari jadi ke-200 saja, _how_?"

 _Hari jadi ke-200 ..._ Haechan mulai nyinyir. _Memangnya yakin bakal sampai sana? Lagipula kenapa harus dihitung per hari sih? Tidak sekalian saja per jam? Per menit? Per detik?_

"Yay!" Seandainya Jaemin mendengar suara hati Haechan barusan, tentunya ia tidak akan bersorak girang seperti ini. "Nanti kita sekalian pergi nonton ke bioskop ya, Hyung? Ada film bagus yang mau tayang sebentar lagi, aku ingin sekali nonton …"

"Iya, iya. Apa sih yang nggak untuk Nana …."

_Kalau jadi joki ujian bahasa Inggrisnya mau nggak? Atau gendong Nana keliling sekolah 100 putaran? Atau mengantar Nana ke Antartika pakai gerobak?_

"Ah, _Hyung_ selalu begitu, aku jadi malu."

_Malu-malu mau kamu, Nana …._

Tangan Mark mencubit gemas pipi Jaemin. "Kan yang penting adalah kebahagiaan Nana."

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

.

.

.

Singkat cerita: Haechan akhirnya pensiun jadi obat nyamuk karena tiba-tiba Jaemin teringat kalau PR Bahasa Inggrisnya belum disentuh lagi, dan pada saat itulah ia kembali disadarkan akan keberadaan Haechan. Haechan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, hanya nyengir-nyengir kuda. Beruntungnya setelah itu, Mark dan Jaemin tidak lagi asyik sendiri (berdua, maksudnya) sehingga Haechan dan Jaemin dapat menyelesaikan PR mereka dengan baik.

Sepulang dari kafe, ketiganya berpisah di depan rumah Haechan. Rumah Mark dan Jaemin ada di blok sebelah, jadi mereka melanjutkan perjalanan bersama-sama. Terserahlah mau mengobrol seasyik apa mereka saat perjalanan pulang, yang penting kini Haechan sudah tidak perlu mengusir nyamuk untuk mereka berdua. Entah apa yang merasuki Haechan ketika ia tiba di kamar, karena tiba-tiba ia merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel dan menekan tombol _call_ pada nomor ponsel Jisung.

"... Halo."

" _Kenapa, Hyung?"_ Suara Jisung di seberang sana terdengar heran. Mungkin karena jarang-jarang Haechan meneleponnya jam segini."

"Jisung, dengar ya. Aku ini nggak jelek, ya. Malah lebih ke arah tampan, lho." Haechan mulai bertutur. Jisung tidak bereaksi. Kemungkinan besar ia tengah mengerutkan dahi sambil berpikir keras, di manapun ia berada sekarang. "Jago nyanyi, tidak bodoh juga meskipun nilai di beberapa mata pelajaran hanya sedikit di atas rata-rata. Selera humorku juga oke."

"... Terus?"

"Kurang apa, coba, Haechan yang oke ini?"

" _Kurang pacar sih,_ Hyung _. Cari sana, jangan ganggu aku lagi. Sudah ya? Mau main_ game _, nih. Dadah."_

Sambungan terputus. Haechan mendengus.

.

.

.

Omong-omong, faedahnya menelepon Jisung barusan apa? Haechan juga tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin perkataan Jisung barusan ada benarnya. Jika ingin cepat lulus dari status sebagai obat nyamuk permanen, Haechan harus cari pacar.

_Cari pacar._

Kembali Haechan mendengus.

Kalau pacar bisa dicari lewat Google, sudah ia lakukan dari dulu.

.

.

.

"Jaem, pulang bareng, yuk."

Hari ini hari Kamis, alias hari piket Mark, alias hari di mana Haechan bisa mengajak Jaemin pulang bersama dengan leluasa. Yang diajak pulang mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan, ekspresi wajahnya datar saja. Haechan ingin mengeluh, karena sebetulnya sebelum keduanya jadian Jaemin selalu pulang sekolah bersama Haechan. Kalau begini 'kan rasanya seperti ditolak. Tapi beruntunglah, ujung-ujungnya Jaemin mengekori Haechan juga dan menanggapi dengan antusias topik pembicaraan macam apapun yang dilontarkan Haechan padanya.

Baru saja mereka meninggalkan gedung sekolah dan berjalan menuju gerbang utama, seseorang memanggil dari belakang.

"Nana!"

Ah, Haechan lebih dari hafal siapa pemilik suara ini. Apalagi Jaemin.

"Hyung?" Jaemin berbalik, lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi lebih cerah. "Bukannya hari ini piket?" tanyanya ketika jarak Mark dengan dirinya sudah cukup dekat untuk melakukan percakapan yang lebih akrab. Haechan terpaksa bergeser tiga langkah ke kanan. Rasanya ingin pulang naik pesawat jet saja.

"Digantikan temanku, soalnya minggu lalu aku menggantikan dia piket." Mark tersenyum. "Yuk, pulang bareng. Sama Haechan juga, yuk bareng."

Haechan tersenyum terpaksa. Jaemin tampak ceria.

"Yuk!"

"Mau dibawakan nggak tasnya, Nana?"

"Ih, apa sih, _Hyung,_ memangnya aku anak kecil, hu." Jaemin menggembungkan pipinya, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil — kontras dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan. "Aku bisa bawa sendiri, kok~"

Mark tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Jaemin. "Gemasnya~"

Haechan, yang sudah refleks untuk mundur dua langkah setiap kali ia merasa akan turun pangkat menjadi obat nyamuk, hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati. Tahu akan begini, ia tidak akan mengajak Jaemin pulang — tapi, meskipun begitu, Jaemin yang akan mengajaknya pulang karena ia tidak tahu Mark akan pulang lebih cepat. Mengingat menolak ajakan Jaemin jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan menemukan solusi perdamaian dunia, jadi Haechan pasti akan mengiyakan, dan ujung-ujungnya ia harus jadi pihak ketiga lagi dalam perjalanan pulang kali ini. Sama sekali tidak ada pilihan yang benar. Jika situasi ini adalah soal ujian, harusnya sudah kena anulir.

Oh sungguh, Haechan masih sangat menghargai persahabatannya dengan Jaemin, tapi ketika sahabatnya itu membuatnya merasa pahit di mulut setiap kali sedang berduaan dengan Mark, Haechan rasanya ingin kabur saja.

"Ih~ yang gemas _Hyung,_ tahu." Jaemin mencoba mencubit pipi Mark, tapi Mark berhasil menepisnya. "Huu, curang, kemarin cubit-cubit, sekarang kenapa aku nggak boleh cubit?"

"Soalnya aku nggak gemas. Yang gemas Nana~ Nana-ya~~~"

" _Hyuuung_ ~" gerutu Jaemin lucu ketika lengan Mark melingkar di bahunya, dan menariknya mendekat sehingga Mark bisa mencubit ujung hidungnya. Jaemin tertawa. Di sisi lain, Haechan memutar mata.

_Ya Tuhan kalian sedang di jalan … kalau ada apa-apa aku mau pura-pura tidak kenal saja deh._

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Haechan memberanikan diri untuk kabur dari pasangan yang mungkin sudah lupa kalau Haechan bersama mereka. Ia berbelok ke sebuah taman kota yang cukup ramai, tidak peduli nanti ia harus mengambil jalan memutar untuk sampai ke rumah. Lagipula hari masih cukup sore, hanya memutar sedikit tidak akan membuatnya kemalaman. Selain itu, hijaunya pohon dan segarnya angin bisa menyejukkan hati Haechan …

… sedikit.

"Masih sekolah juga …" Haechan memulai keluhan panjangnya. "Sibuknya sayang-sayangan, teman dilupakan …."

Langkahnya kini menghentak-hentak.

"Yakin amat bakal langgeng sampai tua …."

Sungguh, meskipun kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya tajam, Haechan masih sayang Jaemin. Ini hanya unek-unek seorang obat nyamuk, eh, teman yang terlupakan. Mungkin memang kedengarannya jahat, tapi kenyataan memang sepahit itu untuk Haechan. Jaemin tidak akan mengerti.

"Ah! Kesal!"

Ujung sepatunya menendang sebuah kerikil terdekat. Kerikil malang itu melambung jauh, terbang tinggi, lalu … mendarat di atas kepala seseorang.

"Aduh!"

Haechan terkesiap. Buru-buru dihampirinya sang korban untuk meminta maaf.

"A-aduh, maaf, yang tadi itu salahku!" serunya penuh rasa bersalah. "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta ma—"

Perkataannya terhenti. Haechan tertegun di tempat.

"Uh … lain kali hati-hati, dong, sakit sih, tapi ya sudahlah …."

Haechan masih tertegun.

Seandainya ini adalah komik romansa, pasti gambar-gambar bunga bermekaran akan muncul di samping Haechan saat ini. Bonus panah Cupid yang menusuk tepat di relung hati terdalam.

Memang, dapat pacar tak semudah cari di Google; tapi cinta bisa hadir kapan saja.


End file.
